1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a port detection and protection circuit and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Modems often provide an Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL) port and an external Foreign Exchange Station (FXS) port. Users can connect a public switched telephone network (PSTN) line to the ADSL port to browse the Internet, or connect an Internet protocol (IP) phone to the FXS port to communicate via Voice over IP (VoIP). However, the ADSL port and the FXS port have a similar appearance, which can confuse connection thereof. Accordingly, the PSTN line may be erroneously connected to the FXS port, which can damage Subscriber Line Interface Circuits (SLICs) of the modems.